


Christmas With Crowley: Tasty

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Christmas With Crowley [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Candy Canes, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Crowley gets a taste of all things sweet.





	Christmas With Crowley: Tasty

** _20th December 2014_ **

“Fuck, Crowley! Don’t stop!”

Crowley smirked up from his position between y/n’s legs, his tongue buried inside his ass, along with two of his thick digits.

“Taste too good, pet. Never gonna stop wanting a taste of this”.

Y/n’s head fell back when Crowley continued his assault on his asshole, the rough tongue thrusting in and out constantly, Crowley’s fat fingers stretching him and massaging his prostate, over and over.

“Want me to use it now?”

Y/n nodded, a hoarse whisper leaving his throat, too consumed with the pleasure that came from Crowley continuously fingering him hard.

He heard the snap of Crowley’s fingers, and a second later felt the cool, hard object touch his puckered hole.

Crowley pushed it in, y/n’s hole holding it tight and sucking it further in.

Crowley pulled it out, then pushed it back in over and over. 

He pushed in until the crook stopped it from going any further.

Pulling the candy cane out of y/n’s ass, Crowley licked it without hesitation, sucking on it and tasting the mixture of y/n, and the sugary candy.

“Fuck, pet. You taste so good”.

He immediately plunged the cane back inside y/n, twisting and turning it, making sure he hit y/n’s prostate with the thin, red and white stick, over and over.

Crowley held the crook between his teeth, using his face to move the cane in and out, his beard coming into contact with y/n’s ass cheeks, pricking his skin as Crowley’s nose bumped his gooch.

“You close, pet? I can feel the cane shaking. You’re so close. Aren’t you?”

Y/n nodded, gripping onto Crowley’s hair and the bedsheet, Crowley beginning to thrust the cane even faster, adding in his finger beneath it and putting constant pressure against y/n’s prostate.

It didn’t take long for the pressure to build, until it was too much and everything snapped, y/n’s orgasm washing over him as his asshole constricted, his ball sack tightening and his cock pulsing, his cum shooting out in ribbons all over his chest and stomach, leaving them glistening white.

Crowley fingered y/n through his orgasm, the little moans and whimpers coming from y/n telling him he was too sensitive, and it was time to stop.

He pulled his finger out of the warm hole, the candy cane exiting a few seconds later.

“Bloody hell, pet. This is a lot of cum”.

The demon sat on his knees, sucking on the cane, before swirling it in the cum and coating it with the now cooling liquid.

“Open wide”.

Y/n opened his mouth, allowing his King to feed him the candy cane, the taste of Crowley’s acidic spit, his own ass and cum mixed together, being heavenly to him.

“Mmmmm”.

Crowley laughed at the appreciative groan, scooping some more cum up and taking a taste himself.

“Fuck, I love the way you taste”.

Crowley leaned down, the candy cane still in his mouth, y/n sucking on the other end of it.

“My turn to get in there!”

Crowley lined himself up, sinking into y/n, only a few centimetres, when their bedroom door flew open.

“Oh-hey, dudes. Don’t mind me. I just need…”

Chelsea looked around the room, Crowley now covering himself and y/n, his tip still inside y/n.

“Aha!”

She grabbed the stockings labelled_ 'y/n' _and_ 'Crowley’, _and walked to the door.

“Carry on”, she winked at them, laughing as she walked down the hall.

“I completely forgot she has no boundaries”.

Y/n giggled, his arms wrapping around Crowley’s thick neck and pulling his face closer.

“Well, you’re gonna have to put up with it. Cos I’m not going anywhere. And she’s with me. We come as a set”, y/n joked, shrugging and kissing Crowley’s nose.

“As long as I have you, I’ll put up with anything”.

They stared into each other’s eyes, Crowley placing a soft kiss on y/n’s lips as he pushed his thick cock further in, now determined to show y/n how much he meant it, once more. 


End file.
